Marineford Arc-2
Chapter:562 海賊大渦蜘蛛スクアード: Kaizoku Oouzu-gumo Squard (Pirate Great Whirlpool Spider Squard) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_562 Pacifistas: --GO GO GO GO GO GO GO -- Pirates: Bartholomew Kuma of the Shichibukai!!! Why are there so many Kuma!!! What's happening!? People: They are the ones who went on the rampage in this Saobody archipelago before...!! -- Zawa Zawa -- Multiple Bartholomew Kuma...!!! The number is no much for before. At least 20, are there!!? --'Doyo Doyo' -- Head quarters!! Head quarters!! Big news!! Kuma: -- GO GO O..!! -- Pirates: The one there is natural!? I sometimes hear the rumor!! -- WA AA AA AA Aa a -- White-beard: Leave the enemies behind, fellows!!! Let's carry the attack to the plaza at a stroke!!! Pirates: UWO OO OO OO!!! -- UWO OO OO OO oo OO OO OO -- Sengoku: All warships, take off on the ice land directly!!! Never land the pirates on the praza!!! Hurry!!! The contrast of White-beard and Sengoku is interesting. White-beard notices and appeal to his fellows "Let's" and Sengoku orders his fleets. it looks the war between the professionals and amateurs. The Krieg fleets has 5,000 crews on 50 ships. The number of the allies of White-beard should be more than 5,000. But they are independent and should not be ordered by White-beard. So he appeals strongly "Let's go." They don't have the total plan to attack and the steady command system. They are very strong on the upon-meeting street fight, but it is a systematic war planed by the Marine with a live bait. Mihawk; 勝負は預けよう.ーービスタ. Shoubu wa Azuke you.ーービスタ. We shall leave the match.ーーVista. Vista: 互いにその方が利点がありそうだな!! Tagai ni Sono Hou ga Riten ga Arisou dana!! We are sure to have merit each other!! The one of them who supports steadily the Sengoku system is "Hawk-eye" Mihawk. Now he takes the initiative and the authority to leave the match although he was surprised and admired with him at upon-meeting like a child. The contention winner has the right to send its request first. Don't answer back one by one! I'm busy! I cannot move unless you tell me your total plan. Don't touch the paper! Just again. DO NOT MOVE. That's all. NO! Don't feed the confidential paper to my goat! Your goat seems to love the lab paper which I cannot understand. DO NOTHING! I have no time to review the plan with you. Now go to the reception. I hate the reception. Love our reception. I love exception. No exception. Go to the reception. And stay still until the call. Never loiter around me. He seems to know the total plan of Sengoku to optimize timing. The match is one of the farce to keep the noted commanders of the White-beard Pirates to trap them. Actually the Shichibukais made a roll-call of them. They are rare experimental mouses for practical use of the Pacipistas. Actually the incoming and outgoing Shichibukais fought each other. Do nothing. First attack only. Blank shot enough. Mihawk stayed still at the backyard during setting a trap, and chased with echo to damage Luffy unscheduled and matched Vista without echo. He canceled echo at the moment he met Vista called by Marco. He looks like a competent marine proper to carry out the plan timely and exactly without minute instructions of Den-Den-call. Mihawk has a long-run notability the prisoners utilize to announce the captain Buggy as a legend great pirate for the people watching the monitor, "The legend crew of Roger!! and the brother of the "Four Emperors" Red-hair!!", "Who are you still standing as if nothing happened, although cut by that famous "Hawk-eye Mihawk" just a moment ago!?" Some of them might be sunk into the see and sent into the prison by "Hawk-eye" who is a government dog. Chapter:563 心臓一つ　人間一人: Shinzou Hitotsu Ningen Hitori (One Heart, One Man) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_563 When the sword runs through White-beard, Mihawk just watches without any surprise, although he was surprised and looked up Luffy to show his nostrils with opened lips. He watches it as if he watches himself. A man who is shocked ordinary opens his mouth at a loss for words. Mihawk, Aokiji, Sentou-maru, Akainu, Sengoku, Garp closes his mouth tight as same as the visual Den-Den-call. They are the main driving force of the war. Only Kizaru pouts out his sexy lips a little. People: -- GO OO OOt... -- ............!!? "White-beard"....!! sold the allies to the Marine.....!!? -- Doyo Doyot!! -- Crocodile: みっともねェじゃねェか!!!　"白ひげ"ェ!!! Mittomo Nee ja Ne ka!!! "Shiro-hige"ee!!! Unseemly', aren't you!!! "White-beeeard"!!! おれは　そんな"弱ェ男"に敗けたつもりはねェぞ!!! Ore wa Sonna "Yoee Otoko" ni Maketa Tsumori wa Ne zo!!! I'm not conscious of having been defeated by such "weak man"!!! "みっともねェ:Mittomo Nee (Unseemly)" '''is originally ”見とうもない:Mitou mo nai (I do not want to see)" in classic Japanese. Hancock and Samurais from Wa-no-Kuni speaks in classic Japanese spoken in the historical drama. Good-looking figure and seemly behavior are very important value in Japan through the ages. They are hiring requirement of 大名行列:Daimyou Gyouretsu (daimyo's procession for attendance on the Shogun by turns). The retainers adopted good-looking men as their son for taking part in the procession. "To see or not to see", "To show or not to show" are important theme of the summit war. The official publication, the official broadcast, the private publishers, the citizens who can watch the official monitors in the public space, the information control, the rumor trap, etc. They sometimes get into topics on the SBS (Q & A) of the comic books. The readers ask some comical question or requests to the author, and the author answers them with a wit, "Oh! It is funny! It is nice! But, do you really want to see it in the story, in the Manga???" '''White-beard: おれと共に　来る者は　 Ore to Tomo ni Kuru Mono wa The ones who will come with me, -- GO OO OO OO -- 命を捨てて　ついて来い!!! Inochi wo Sutete Tsuite Koi!!! follow me with your life!!! Pirates: ウオオオオオオおお!!! WO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO!!! -- WO OO OO OO OO -- White-beard: 行くぞォ～～～～～～!!! Iku zoo～～～～～～!!! Here we gooooooooo!!! The Marines: -- わあああああああああ -- -- WA AA AA AA AA AA AA AA AA AA -- -- DODONt!!! -- Sengoku: 構えろォ!!!　暴れ出すぞ!!!　世界最強の男がァ!!!! Kamaero!!!　Abare Dasu zo!!!　Sekai Saikyou no Otoko ga!!! Steady!!! He's on a rampage!!! The man who is the strongest in the world!!! White-beard and Sengoku wording is very poetic. White-beard words have mora pattern of announce on the battle field and Sengoku words has anastrophe in rush. The characters in One Piece happen to be poetic in the climax. .........I'm happy...I'm happy even just a word. Why are you calling that guy "Father".........? Because that man ーーー...is calling us "Son". We are hated in the world, so.........I'm happy... I'm happy even just a word. Chapter:564 世界を揺らす男: Sekai wo Yurasu Otoko (The Man Who Shakes the World) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_564 The Maines: -- DODON!!! -- "White-beard"...!!!　moved ooooooon!!! --WA AA AA AA AA AA AA -- The sons: Follow Fatheeeeer!!! -- WO OO OO OO OO OO -- Make way for Fatheeer!!! --WA AA AA AA AA AA AA AA AA AA-- White-beard counters to John Giant and heels over the land like a boat on the big wave. Doflamingo: Fut Fut Fut Fut Fut. What an unsystematic old guy!!! -- GO GO GO GO -- At last even Doflamingo laughs to echo "GO GO GO GO". Laugh and anger are similar emotion. Doflamingo is one of the interesting characters I want to think about the wording. He is the most fluent speaker of varied wording. But I'll save it for tomorrow. The Marines: It doesn't stop!! Uwat!! Gya AA AA AA AA AA!! -- DOKAan!! -- The sons: '''''Beat'em, Fatheeeeeeeer!! It is just like White-beard Pirates. Ordinary, the head orders his followers to fight, "Guys, beat them! Go!" But the young sons cheers up their fighting father over 70 who is sick. It is White-beard Pirates. The head himself fights and the followers cheers up. That's worthy of the strongest man. No son thought to surpass the strongest man except Black-beard. Ace thought his farther should be the Pirate King although Newgate has no ambition. Although the dream of Newgate has already come true. "I love you, my son. " It is a phrase of Mother. There is no woman like O-tsuru in the White-beard Pirates. Chapter: 565 オーズの道; Oars no Michi (Path of Oars) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_565 But now Mihawk folding his arms on the plaza also looks like "Mihawk as a woman"... who seems to think "あらいやだ: Araiyada (Oh dear!)". Hancock is put off by his attitude, "...............!!" そ、そなた誰じゃ...: So, Sonata, dare ja...!? Who, who are you....!? He looks like a woman if he stands by angle of 45 degrees and takes a side glance without uneasy face shadow. He is fatally wide-eyed as a man in One Piece. But it is usually hided behind the shadow of wide brim. It makes him a man who has a lot of worldly problems he should doubt, why, why, why, why, why. Without it, he looks like a child who enjoys game or a woman who has no problem except beauty. He wears a high hat. It shows low eyes position apparently. He is turning his long collar up. It shows slim long neck apparently. He wears a long coat which covers his waist. It shows a wasp waist apparently. He is drawn using typical method of drawing a woman in Manga, wide-eyes in the face center, a slim long neck, a wasp waist. Beside, he is standing as same as Hancock centroidal line. This standing pose is also seen at Robin who holds her arms crossing in front of her chest. "Now we will execute a sentence of Portgas D. Ace." "It is a shame that he should do such a thing." When he stood facing the front of Luffy, his weight was dispersed on his wide-opened feet. While he was fighting, his center of gravity was low front. Now he is a mannequin in the show window as if his concentration was frozen together with Den-Den-call and Buggy all stars by Aokiji. He is a man who has no perseverance. Luffy's concentration and perseverance are extremely tough in that respect. His fighting pose is really stead openly. It is the very model of fighting pose. It is a kind of 四股:Shiko (hands and feet of "sumo" wrestlers) or crouching start of the sprinter. Luffy stare upwards hard at the three Admirals to face directly forward. It is the ready-steady-go fighting pose Mihawk does not show. He once leans back to take his sword (hot stand-by "Stan") on the back in his hand, then shoots. It is like a pitching machine. Its extreme deformation is Franky weapons Left and 鼻唄三丁矢筈斬り:Hanauta Sanchou Yahazu-giri (humming brocade nock of an arrow cut) of Brook Special Skill. Other swordsmen normally take forward‐bent posture with their swords in hand(s). To the beginning, no one stands upright folding his arms in the battle field. He never thinks he will be caught unawares from outside. So he is often teased unawares and upset. He usually seems to protect himself tight not from outside attack but against inside accidental firing. Chapter:566 猛攻: Moukou (Fierce Attack) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_566 The title of "Fierce Attack" is based on usage about the Oda Army. Oars: ・・・エースぐん・・・を　必ず・・・ .・・・Ace-gun・・・wo　Kanarazu・・・ ...Ace-gun...is sure... The sons: -- DoSu---n!! -- Oars......!!! ...............!!! White-beard: スタスタ... Suta Suta... Oars used up all his strength and felt down. The sons looked back him. But Father doesn't look back him to go onward "Suta Suta" silently. "Suta Suta" was once used at the very early time for Kizaru. It is a mimetic word of walking as if nothing happens. He listens to Oars, ”Ace-gun is sure...” White-beard listened to his family. Therefore he won't look back him. He will move onward in anger. Ace watched it. Naginata: ブゥーン Buwu-n White-beard's arm Naginata also has own pop, "Buwu-n". It is the sound of vibration to charge something hot stand-by, motor, engine, power units, and so on. Naginata is Japanese halberd. It is well-known as the arm of 武蔵坊弁慶:Musashi-bou Benkei. He is talked in his legend that he was in his mother for 18 month or 3 years until he was born and the motif of Noh and Kabuki. 武蔵坊弁慶:Musashi-bou Benkei https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benkei 歌舞伎 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kabuki White-beard: Stand back, my sons......!! UWe AA AA AA AA AA!!! -- DOGOooN!! -- Momonga Sword: ビリ...!!　ビリ...!! Biri...!!　Biri...!! Momonga Sword echos "Biri...!! Biri...!!" He resonates with Naginata vibration and cuts the wind pressure two to keep his owner. Momonga should be good sword-master. Roger is told that he could hear the voice of everything. And there are a lot of voice of something in One Piece. There are a lot of sounds and echos in One Piece. Remarkably, something with edge often talk to his owner in pop. They seems to have deep loyalty and bravery. White-beard: Guys!!! Rescue Ace!!! Destroy the Marines!!! The White-beard Pirates and allies are landing one after another. By the way, in the begging, who are they? What is their way of living? Did Father really want to tell his sons such nonsense? ”Gra ra ra ra!! Cut a road through a hill!! Guys!! Carry the timbers!! Get them on-board!! Build up the town!! Move the sufferers to live!! Here is your new home!! Reclaim the land!! My sons!!” Such yell goes very well with him. Chapter:567 マリンフォード海軍本部オリス広場: Marineford Kaigun Honbu Oris Hiroba (Marineford Marine Headquarters, Oris Plaza) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_567 Naginata: Buwu...n Aokiji: "Ice ball"!!! -- GaKiin!! -- White-beard eye: Gyoro.. -- Paki.. --'' His eye is not frozen but moves "''Gyoro.." to break ice "''-- Paki.. --''". Aokiji: あらら・・・ダメ'かァ'　”振動”は凍らねェ'なァ　どーも'・・・ Arara・・・Dame kaa "Shindou" wa Kooranee naa Do-mo・・・ Oh, dear'...'almost''' certainly not. "Vibration" will not freeze, '''I suppose... Aokiji's model is a great actor 松田 優作:Matsuda Yusaku. His speaking is very impressive to capture the actor's fine characteristic. He speaks mild and slow and acts wild and quick. He is easygoing to talk and short-tempered to attack. "あらら:Arara" is ordinary female interjection words. 松田 優作:Matsuda Yusaku https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yusaku_Matsuda Matsuda is the pioneer of unique speaking of female vocabulary and indecisive modality with manlike tone. It shows his tenderness and strongness. if it can be defined in clothing, a hard-boiled strong guy wears soft flower-patterned clothing like Mihawk and Shanks. He was very sexy speaker. Aokiji speaks ウダウダ:uda-uda (indecisive modality), but acts on sharp. He picked Luffy sharp with no hesitation, and then talked to him uda-uda-ly. Then Marco answered back Aokiji. Again he directly attacked White-beard and received a counter from him with haki. The sons: !! He stock with "Haki"!!? Aokiji is dead!!? Aokiji: ＮＯ～!!　バカ言っちゃいけねェよ ＮＯ～!!　Baka Iccha Ikenee yo ''Noooo!!　You must not say silly.'' He sometimes use English expression like a Hollywood action movie. He pronounce his Special Skill not Kana mora in Japanese but syllable in English accent in the action game. He is very nice to call Special Skill. Compared to that, Mihawk roars "WOOH", "HAAH".........very nice sexy simple international roaring..... ”Ice Block” Partisan!!! '' -- GO OO!! --'' Finally, the three Admirals all echos ''-- GO OO!! --'' !!! Speak of the wolf and he will appear... Mihawk is fighting in the field -- WOOooOOooOOOOooOOooH -- .........now he is one of them of "Wooh" without any pop word....he is an ordinary man at least at this time. Chapter:568 勝手にしやがれ: Katte ni Shiyagare (Have it your own way) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_568 "勝手にしやがれ: Katte ni Shiyagare" is Japanese Title of the French film "À bout de souffle (English: Breathless)" written and directed by Jean-Luc Godard. It is the monumental work of Nouvelle Vague(new wave). "À bout de souffle (English: Breathless)" https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breathless_(1960_film) Jean-Luc Godard https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jean-Luc_Godard And it became the title of very famous song of the popular singer 沢田研二:Sawada Kenji. His lover will go out home, but he can't stay her because of shyness and tenderness. So he pretends to sleep and murmurs himself with his back to her on the bed "You should be happy if you will go away. But when you will come back, I'll welcome you home". He is drinking left alone and sending her unsteady going through the window. He decided to sing and dance till the morning alone. It has a very nice moaning of a man who lost his lover. It is a lovers' quarrel. It is the 19th Japan Record Award. The children who cant understand lyrics often repeat to sing the crazy moaning dance part "Ah Ah Ahhh Ah Ah Ahhh Ah Ah Ahhh Ah Ah Ah Ahhhhh" These shyness and tenderness of a man is the next scene of Mihawk in his territory. They are free to come and go, do as you like. Its answer song is "プレイバックPart2 (Play Back Part 2)" of the popular singer 山口 百恵:Yamaguchi Momoe. It is a song of reconciliation. She is driving roughly having a quarrel with other rough driver. ”NO! Not ME!! It's YOU! YOU cut my car! Don't be silly!! It's because of YOU!!" It reminds her last night quarrel. "Hey, baby! What have you learned in the world? I got tired waiting for you!!" She listens the radio and that song. "Sigh. Do as you like. You're sure to go?" Yeah, it was his word. He always says to be tough, but I know the truth, he can't stand being alone...."Dear my baby, what have you learned yourself...?" So she decides to go home and stay with him. 沢田 研二:Sawada Kenji https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kenji_Sawada 山口 百恵:Yamaguchi Momoe https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Momoe_Yamaguchi Prev: Marineford Arc Back:Chapter:561 ルフィー vs. ミホーク Next:Marineford Arc-3 Top: Translation Home: Mihawk in Japanese WikiCategory:Translation